


A Question of Trust

by bfcure



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Доверие — как наркотик. Доктор Уэллс подсел.





	A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — первая половина первого сезона; в некотором смысле АУ.

Четырнадцать лет — долгий срок. Этого времени хватает, чтобы не вспоминать настоящее имя и перестать дергаться, слыша бесконечное: «Доктор Уэллс!..». Почти. Потому что он — не Уэллс и даже не Гаррисон, и никто, никто об этом не догадывается. Разве что Оливер Куин. И дело не в том, что Куин умен. Просто лжец всегда выделит из толпы другого лжеца. Может, Джо Уэст тоже что-то подозревает. Он хороший полицейский, во всех смыслах. 

Но его главные противники, главные _жертвы_ — Барри, Кейтлин и Циско — доверяют ему безоговорочно. Поначалу это смешно. Кейтлин прибегает к нему в слезах и рассказывает про Ронни: «Он жив, доктор Уэллс, он жив и стал…». Тут голос ей изменяет, ломается, и он с трудом скрывает торжествующую улыбку. Желание ответить: «Я знаю, что случилось с твоим женихом; я нарочно отправил его к ускорителю» велико, но вслух он говорит совершенно иное: «Мы вернем Ронни, клянусь». И Кейтлин ему верит.

«Мне жаль, что так получилось, Барри, — шепчет он. Конечно, ему не жаль. Он должен был включить ускоритель в тот день, иначе Флэш никогда бы не появился. — Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе и твоему отцу». Барри благодарно улыбается.

Циско приходит к нему с самыми безумными идеями и светлеет лицом, когда он внимательно слушает и предлагает что-нибудь, что делает эти идеи более реальными, превращает их в то, что можно воплотить. 

Это увлекательная игра, практически «Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом», но постепенно триумф уступает место страху.

Кейтлин печет для него яблочные пироги и смеется, когда Барри и Циско спорят, какое прозвище лучше подойдет мета-человеку недели. Все соглашаются, что давать супер-геройские (или, в данном случае, супер-злодейские) имена у Циско получается лучше: например, Снарта больше никто не зовет по фамилии, теперь он — Капитан Холод.

На Рождество они, несмотря на возражения, дарят ему подарки — мягкий кашемировый шарф, новый одеколон, годовую подписку на пару научных журналов, и в груди предательски теплеет.

Их слепое доверие для него как наркотик, и он не в силах отказаться от очередной дозы, хотя ему известно, чем все закончится. Будущее предопределено. Он может предсказать с точностью до минуты, когда Барри узнает правду, когда Циско и Кейтлин поймут, во что он их втянул. Они не простят, и никакие извинения, пусть самые искренние, здесь не помогут. И раз уж ситуацию не изменить, остается с ней смириться. 

Кейтлин держит в руке стакан с лимонадом и не замечает, как в нем появляется лед, а ее пальцы окутывает снежная дымка. Барри и Циско увлеченно обсуждают, как улучшить костюм Флэша, и не обращают на лимонадную аномалию никакого внимания.

— Доктор Уэллс, посмотрите на это и скажите, что я прав!

Он бросает взгляд на Кейтлин, ловит ее вздох и улыбку: «Ох уж эти мальчишки». Сбой в ускорителе частиц затронул их всех. Они об этом забыли. Интересно, как взрыв повлиял на Циско? И что случится, когда Кейтлин осознает, какая сила оказалась в ее руках? У него есть предположения, но он не расскажет о них ни единой живой душе. Сейчас Барри, Кейтлин и Циско вместе. Сейчас они счастливы, и знания о грядущей катастрофе не омрачают их радости. И они доверяют ему. 

Только этот факт будет важен, когда закончится обратный отсчет.


End file.
